The Adventures of Burpy Flame: Don't Drag On
by Portal Master Mania1
Summary: Burpy and Joules exit the Vortex in a world of dragons and vikings, but Burpy's untimely demise causes new problems! How long can he hold off his regeneration, and can he stop a madman before it happens?
1. Prologue

Prologue

If you were to sail north till you couldn't feel your limbs, and the sea seemed to be trying to wreak your boat, and you heard the thunder that sounded like a monstrous roar, then you would soon come across a small island that seems to be half covered by bog, and half covered by snow. This is Berk, it is 12 hours away from despair, and a few miles from freezing to death. It may have a charming view of the sunset, but the main upside to this freezing land are the pets; whilst others have ponies, and dogs, well, Berk has something even better, they have DRAGONS! And they were, at last, at peace with the dragons, after a terrible dragon war caused by the most evil man in the Barbaric Archipelago, it was lucky for everyone that the dragons survived extinction, and it was all due to one boy, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, used to be the heir to the tribe who lived in Berk, but was now known as the King of the Wilderwest!

Hiccup used to be a very unusual Viking, skinny as a prawn, terrible at the popular sport BashyBall, and spoke dragonese (the language that dragons use). But now, he was old and frail, he had just finished writing the last part of his memoirs, locked them all in boxes, and threw them out to sea. His hair was now white as chalk, his skin was dry and cracked, but he was still the same Hiccup that had caused the world to be safe, even though the dragons were now starting to disappear. There was, though, one dragon that simply _refused_ to go into hiding, and that was Hiccups own dragon, Toothless, the most disobedient dragon in the world!

"T-T-Toothless WONT go Into h-h-hiding!" Toothless stormed, Hiccup was used to this sort of reaction from Toothless, but he was too old to go chasing around the house after him!

"Listen, Toothless," he started, as calmly as he could, in almost perfect dragonese , "I won't live forever, I doubt that I will last the next week, so I need you to go and join the other dragons and wait for a time when people will accept dragons, can you promise me that?" Toothless flew over to Hiccup and looked him in the eyes, Hiccup was right, Hiccup was very old now,

"B-B-B-But what will T-T-T-Toothless do without you?" Toothless asked, rather saddened at the thought that his master would die.

"How about this Toothless?" Hiccup asked, "when I die, you may attend the funeral, and then choose for yourself wether or not you go into hiding? Deal?"

"D-D-Deal" Toothless agreed.

A few days later, the whole village was mourning, Toothless included, as Hiccup had died, just as he had predicted. The little boat was going out to sea, Hiccups body covered in a white sheet, an amber amulet on one side of him, a sword on the other. The archers ignited their arrows and shot them at the boat, and Toothless wept silent tears as the whole thing sank beneath the waves. Afterwards, Toothless flew to a small cave that was previously called, The Dragon Nursery, which was where Hiccup had met Toothless in the first place. He made his way to the same small shelf of rock where he had been found, and curled up on it, crying his eyes out. He was thinking whether to go into hiding or not when he heard a voice coming from the entrance of the cave,

"Ok Joules," said the voice "I don't know where we are, but it _definitely_ isn't Slugterra."


	2. DRAGON!

Chapter one

DRAGON!

A few minutes ago, two individuals were sliding through a dark tunnel called The Vortex. The individuals in question were called Burpy Flame, and Joules Tesla, they were best friends and, surprisingly, weren't really human. Burpy was a half Time Lord, half Slug from Slugterra (a hidden world beneath your feet), and Joules was a half human, half slug. Burpy was wearing: an orange T-shirt, orange flared jeans, with red and yellow fire symbols creeping out of the bases of the legs, his pale yellow long coat, with fire symbols along the front and back, in red orange and gold colours, with its hood on the back with yellow markings and makeshift antenna, and in his coat pocket was a red and yellow mask, again with fire symbols in gold, he also had mad ginger hair, tan skin and red irises. Joules was wearing a blue T-shirt with three yellow spots on the front, a blue suit jacket, light blue trousers, and red and white sneakers.

They had just met a group of people who had helped them out in London and Glasgow, they were Yasmin, Ryan, Graham, and a Time Lord called The Doctor, (read Who's Who, to find out how it went). And were now trying to get back to Slugterra through this Vortex, except it wasn't very reliable. They were talking about the cause of all this trouble at that moment.

"Who do you think it was that was under that hood Burpy?" Asked Joules, Who was holding tightly to Burpy's hand in order to exit The Vortex at the same time as him.

"Whoever it was will pay when we get back!" Shouted back Burpy, he then noticed even more colours dancing around them, and these colours were merging into shapes; one looked like a small green reptile with wings, another looked like two young children, and another looked like an old lady, holding a sword! He then noticed that the light at the end of the tunnel was getting closer, "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Burpy cried as they fell into the light.

After a while, the white light faded and revealed a countryside view, they were on a rocky cliff face, there was a cave behind them. A cold wind blew, and it was icy, it must be winter. Joules was rather put out,

"Where are we, Burpy?" He whispered, Burpy wasn't fazed by this sight, not even the sight of the water hundreds of feet beneath them, crashing on rocks as sharp as knives.

"Ok Joules," Burpy said "I don't know where we are, but it _definitely_ isn't Slugterra." Then they heard a sniff come from the cave behind them, it sounded like someone was crying in there! Without waiting for Joules, Burpy ran into the cave entrance, he ignited his hand to act as a light, and kept going until the sniffs were very close, Joules rushed up to Burpy, he was exhausted,

"Don't leave me like that!" He complained between breaths, "I am still working out how this body works!"

"Shhhhh!" Burpy hushed, And then he called out "is there anyone there?!" There was no answer, they walked around for a bit until Joules sparked like crazy and leapt back,

"What is it?!" Burpy asked, and then saw that Joules had stepped in a puddle of water, Joules must have reacted like that due to him being an electrical entity, but the puddle seemed to be coming from a small green rock that was sitting on a shelf of the cave, the water was literally coming out of the green rock! Then, the rock shook, and uncurled, it wasn't a _rock _at all! It was a DRAGON! It was the green reptile that Burpy had seen in The Vortex! The dragon hissed and growled at them, but didn't seem to be angry, due to the tears flowing from its eyes.

Joules had jumped backwards when he realised what it was, sparks flew from his hands, and said to the dragon in a shaky voice,

"Don't try anything!" The dragon stopped crying and looked at Joules in something like puzzlement, it hissed and growled again, but still didn't seem to be angry, and when it opened its mouth, Burpy saw that it didn't have any teeth at all! Then a voice called out behind them,

"Toothless!" Shouted the voice, it sounded like a girls voice, "where are you? I saw you fly in here." And then an old woman with wild hair stepped into the light cast by Burpy's hand. She seemed surprised to see the two with this dragon, but instead of backing away from it, she smiled at it, "there you are!" She said, and then said something that sounded like this "est ta belly-scream?". The dragon seemed to understand, but shook its head, "me isna belly-scream tow, yow ava drip-drops ipps ta peepers!" The dragon sniffed, and hissed and grumbled at the girl, who had sat down next to it, they seemed to have forgotten that Burpy and Joules were there, then the old woman turned to them and said in a kind, normal voice, "who are you?"

"Burpy Flame," Burpy responded, and then gestured to Joules, "And this is Joules Tesla, who are you and who is that?" He asked, indicating the dragon. The old woman looked at the dragon and then turned back to Burpy,

"My name," she said grandly, "is Camicazi, and this," she said indicating the dragon, "is Toothless Horrendous Haddock, the most disobedient dragon in the inner isles." The dragon looked rather pleased at this, though it was still crying slightly.

"Why is he crying?" Asked Joules, "I thought that dragons didn't cry." The dragon called Toothless hissed at him after he said this, Camicazi then said,

"He just said that dragons don't cry and that they they are heartless and have no mercy, but I have seen him put his life on the line for his owner…" she then trailed off and a single tear fell from the corner of her eye. Burpy was standing amazed, not at how Camicazi was able to understand Toothless, but that _he_ had heard what Toothless said as well! But one thing at a time, he told himself, something must have happened to this owner, and he was content to find out,

"Who was his owner?" He asked, Camicazi seemed shocked at this,

"Are you new here?" She asked, "because everyone in the inner isles know who Hiccup was!" Joules then let everything out, he couldn't keep it in any longer, he told them all about Slugterra, The Doctor, him and Burpy, but he had to let Burpy take over to explain what happened in Paris (read The Miraculous Origins), when they mentioned that they were from a different universe, Camicazi seemed to understand, and then said, "Well that explains how you don't know about Hiccup," And then took a deep breath, and started explaining, "well, Hiccup was my best friend and the last King of the Wilderwest. He made a pact with a monstrous sea dragon called Furious, and now all the dragons are disappearing, every dragon _apart _from Toothless, who was Hiccups hunting dragon,"

"But what happened to Hiccup?" Burpy asked, guessing what was coming,

"He died last night, old age, we just held his funeral." Camicazi tearily explained, Toothless meanwhile was crying again.

After a lot of tears were shed, they all walked out of the cave which Camicazi called the Dragon Nursery, and climbed down towards the village that was a little way off, Toothless, now no longer crying, kept trying to talk to Burpy and Joules, Burpy was still astonished that he could understand Toothless, and then revealed to the group that he could, they were flabbergasted!

"I guess it's a Time Lord thing?" Joules guessed, sounding rather jealous,

"I guess so…" Burpy said, they were getting closer to the village now and they could see two children playing outside, these were the children from The Vortex too. One was a girl with her light brownish-auburn hair pulled into two banded pigtails under a studded sort of band, partly hidden by her fringe. She also wore a sleeveless tunic in a greyish or dark blue or green colour, a large red sash, a reddish-brown leather skirt with blunt metal studs, olive green cloth bracers with fur cuffs on her forearms, sets of leather bands around her biceps, green beaded shoulder pads, and a small green pouch on her belt. She also wore a small red bag over her shoulder that has a print of a dragon's head on it.

The boy with her had a thin and lanky body with sand-like blonde shaggy hair and green eyes. He had a few small braids in the back of his hair. He wore a light tan long-sleeved shirt with a decorative lining on the end of his sleeve. He also wore a necklace that is set with three sharp teeth. He also wore a belt with a buckle shaped like a dragon's head. He also had a hilt that seemed to contain a knife or a toy sword. The knife/sword was colourful, having lime green parts and is striped with orange and purple.

"Nuffink! Zephyr! Come over here!" called out Camicazi to the children, they rushed over to them, looking rather confused at Burpy and Joules, "Burpy, Joules, these are my grandchildren; Nuffink and Zephyr." She then turned to the children, "Nuffink, Zephyr, these are some new friends of mine and Toothless, Burpy and Joules" the girl, Zephyr, stepped forward and said in a calm voice to Burpy,

"I have heard of you before,", this shocked Burpy, how could she have heard of him? He had only just arrived in the realm! "the metal man over there asked about you…"

"METAL MAN!" screamed Burpy and Joules at the same time, they ran in the direction Zephyr had pointed and saw, in the middle of the village, a tall man covered in metal. It had a gun on its wrist and was aiming at Burpy! Before it could shoot, Burpy focused a fireball into his hand and threw it at the man, the fireball was completely ineffective, it shot at Burpy and hit him right in the chest, throwing him to the ground! Joules ran at the man, and as he collided, he turned into a single bolt of lightning and went into the metal suit, causing the whole thing to explode, Joules then flew out and landed on the ground beside Burpy, who was gasping for breath.


	3. Living and dead

Chapter two

Living and dead

"what was that?!" Camicazi demanded, this was a bit confusing for her, as well as the children behind her. Burpy was now lying quite still, eyes closed, not even breathing. He seemed to be dead… until his eyes snapped open and he shouted,

"CYBERMAN!" He sat up quickly as if he was being pushed up by a god, his hands were now glowing with golden wisps appearing all over them.

"Something that shouldn't be here, that's for certain." Joules finished, his hair was still sparking slightly, "what's happening to your hands Burpy?" The glowing had stopped, and Burpy was breathing normally, but he instantly knew what had happened, and sure what was going to happen later,

"I think that I died," Burpy said to the shock of Camicazi, Zephyr, and Nuffink. "And I am now about to regenerate, as The Doctor put it." He then explained to the group what the doctor told him about regeneration, he expected that it would take approximately half an hour to compliantly change, if he controlled it. A voice came from the village, it sounded rather threatening,

"WHERE IS HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III?!" It demanded, the group walked to the source of the voice, it came from a young man, with bulging muscles, thick black hair, and a very long thin moustache, he was wearing torn clothes. He shouted again, "WHERE IS HE?!" Camicazi stepped forward, and said in a cautious voice,

"He died last night, why do you want him?" The man looked at her, drew a sword and screamed,

"VENGEANCE FOR ALVIN!" And ran at Camicazi, she drew out a sword and effortlessly parried the blow, and this old woman of supposedly over 80, fought this young man with no help whatsoever, she was dodging every blow, and constantly throwing in random insults at the man,

"Ooooh, you are just TERRIBLE at this, really TERRIBLE… what am I? Over 80 years old? And I can easily parry all of your attacks, your parents must be ASHAMED of you!"

"MY FATHER WAS KILLED BY YOUR HUSBAND, CAMICAZI HADDOCK!" Screamed the man, and pulled out a hook from behind him, ducked down, and used the hook to pull Camicazi over! Toothless was shocked at seeing this, he whispered to Burpy, (we will see dragonese in English now),

"T-T-That is Alvin's hook!" Burpy remembered Camicazi mentioning a person called Alvin the Treacherous who was Hiccups arch enemy before his death, he definitely hated toothless, who did a poo in Alvin's helmet, Burpy and Joules had laughed when they heard of this. This supposed son of Alvin was now about to run Camicazi through, Burpy had to do something! He concentrated another fireball, and threw it at the man, it singed his moustache and he immediately turned to look at them. Toothless cowered behind Joules whilst Burpy formed another fireball. The man then reached down, snatched something from Camicazi's belt, and ran away!

Burpy tried to chase after him, but was now struggling to stay standing, the regeneration must be sapping his strength.

"GRANDMA!" Zephyr and Nuffink screamed and ran over to Camicazi to help her up, Toothless helped too by grabbing her shoulder and flying upwards. Joules helped Burpy up, and picked up a long stick from the grass and gave it to him to balance on.

"That didn't go well!" Burpy exclaimed, leaning on the stick, "what did he take?"

"He took Hiccups Dragon Eye!" Toothless screamed, Burpy translated for Joules, whatever this dragon eye was must be very dangerous in deed.

"Well, that would be a problem… if it didn't require light from a dragons fire!" Camicazi said joyously, she then explained that the Dragon Eye was a device that Hiccup had made that shows everything about dragons and their habitats. It would show where each dragon would have hidden, and that could be a big problem.

"Good that Toothless is the only dragon left now!" Nuffink exclaimed, Burpy meanwhile, was trying to stop his regeneration again, he was definitely between life and death now. Toothless was looking rather sheepish, Camicazi noticed and said suspiciously,

"You _are_ the only dragon not hiding, aren't you Toothless?" Toothless then muttered something that nobody could understand,

"Pardon?" Asked Burpy, Toothless then said slowly and sounding ashamed,

"I have b-b-been meeting Stormfly for the last y-year"

"WHAT!" Screamed Camicazi in horror.


	4. Stormfly

Chapter three

Stormfly

"But who is this Stormfly?" Burpy asked, rather confused.

"Stormfly is… was my dragon when I was younger," she then said calmly, "she was the most beautiful dragon a girl could ask for, changing colours depending on her emotion, and Toothless here is in love with her." Toothless looked a bit pinker around his horns, he must have been blushing.

"Toothless," Joules turned on the little dragon, "where exactly is Stormfly _now_?".

Yes, where was Stormfly now? Well she was on a far off island, locked in a cage of bones, and she was terrified, her scales had long before turned a pale white, indicating her feeling of entrapment. As she looked out of her personal prison, a man in ragged clothing walked up to her, and said in perfect dragonese, "breath your fire or die!" She had no choice but to obey, he held all the cards. Stormfly breathed a small flame, the man held a cylindrical object in front of the fire, and a burst of light came out of the front. The light emitted from the object seemed to form the shape of a powerful dragon, "meet your future master!" Chucked the man before shouting in English "FOR ALVIN!" Stormfly then silently prayed,

"Please let Toothless survive this.", as she was dragged to a longboat.

Toothless had been thinking for almost 15 minutes, and still couldn't think where Stormfly would be, meanwhile, Camicazi was teaching Burpy swordplay, and he was a natural at it! Camicazi even declared that he could easily beat Hiccup at sword fighting, it was then when Toothless declared that he gave up and couldn't remember where Stormfly would be. Zephyr and Nuffink were playing nearby, and Joules noticed that around her neck was a necklace that seemed to change colour. "What's that?" He asked Zephyr, pointing at the necklace,

"Oh this?" She asked, "grandmother gave me this, Don't you remember grandmother?" Camicazi slapped her face with her hand and cried,

"That's the answer!" And she rushed forward and grabbed the necklace, "I made this out of one of Stormfly's scales! Toothless can follow the scent of Stormfly from this!" Toothless bounded up and down screeching,

"Y-Y-Y-Yes! I c-c-c-could!" He sniffed the scale and instantly flew off, with Burpy, Joules, Camicazi, Zephyr, And Nuffink running after him. As they ran to the dock, Camicazi called to a man by a long boat,

"We need to use the Peregrine Falcon!" The man helped pull them up onto the boat and then jumped off. Camicazi used her sword to cut the rope holding the boat to the dock, and the boat surged forward, they would soon catch up with Stormfly, Joules meanwhile, had just discovered that he had seasickness, and was vomiting over the side of the ship. Toothless was flying just in front of the Peregrine Falcon, leading the way, and whispered in a voice that only he could hear,

"This is for Hiccup!" And flew even faster, towards the distant horizon.


	5. The tides turn

Chapter four

The tides turn

The sea got rougher and rougher every passing minute, and it wasn't doing Joules any favours. Burpy was starting to worry about his regeneration, he could feel it burning his insides. Soon he thought, I will change and be a different person. He decided to talk to Nuffink to take his mind off it. Nuffink seemed to be nervous around him, but Burpy knew how to talk to children, he had been with Eli as a kid, this couldn't be any different.

"How are you?" Burpy asked, as he sat down next to Nuffink, he didn't respond, he must be shy, "do you like dragons?" Burpy asked him, he did respond this time,

"I've only seen Toothless, none others" he said, rather nervously, "though I have heard of this dragon that can blend in with the night sky, and is apparently the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, but I don't believe it".

"BURPY!" Screamed Joules from the edge of the boat, "YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE THIS!", Burpy ran to Joules and looked in the direction he was pointing in, and he saw what Joules was worried about, there was a massive hole in the sea in front of them, and on the rocks at the edge of this hole, was a small longboat, and in the small boat was a cage that seemed to be made of bones!

Camicazi expertly moored their boat next to the small one and they each jumped ship, literally. They landed in the small boat and saw in the cage that was indeed made of bones, an old, white dragon. Camicazi was thrilled,

"Stormfly!" She cried as she opened the cage to free the little dragon, and then continued speaking in dragonese, "do you recognise me?", The dragon looked at her and said in a calm voice,

"No" Burpy thought that that kind of ruined the moment, even though she spoke English, but the dragons scales then seemed to turn from pale white, to a glorious indigo,

"She turns purple when she lies, she can't help it, it's in her nature" Camicazi explained to the group, Toothless was flying around Stormfly in excitement, he most certainly had a crush on the old dragon. Stormfly then looked shocked and the colour faded from her, literally, and she said in a terrified voice,

"You have to stop him before he wakes up that monster!"

"What monster?" Asked Joules, then, with an ear piercing roar, a big black dragon flew out of the hole with the ragged man on its back!

"_That_ monster." Stormfly said while pointing with one talon at the beast. Nuffink was looking at the monster in awe, he pointed and said,

"It's a NIGHT FURY!"

They all jumped back into the boat and cut the mooring rope and tried to sail away, Burpy was throwing fireballs at the beast, but it kept coming! It's fireballs we're purple and they exploded on contact with the boat, and, oddly enough, Stormfly was trying to stop Camicazi from steering the boat away from the waterfall! The dragon swooped low over the boat, and without thinking, Burpy grabbed hold of one of the dragons stubby legs, and was whisked away, leaving the boat hundreds of feet below him. The regeneration was really taking over, Burpy could feel it sapping his strength with every second that passed, he had to stop this beast NOW!

Down on the boat, Joules had realised that, even though the dragon had taken supposed control over Stormfly, Toothless was still thinking for himself, he was trying to stop Stormfly from hurting Camicazi. Joules then remembered what Camicazi had said when describing Toothless to them,

"the most disobedient dragon in the inner isles." She had said. Maybe he was just disobeying the dragons orders? And if that was the case, then maybe he could help Burpy, except Joules couldn't speak Dragonese, so how could he talk to him? Joules decided to try talking to him in English, but Toothless has already started flying towards the dragon himself, but was he going to help Burpy? That was the question.


	6. Adding a bit of Drag-on

Chapter five

Adding a bit of Drag-on

Toothless had noticed that Burpy was hanging for dear life onto the Night Fury's leg, this stunt reminded Toothless a lot about Hiccup, and how he would give his own life to free dragons. Toothless then decided what he should do, and what he should do afterwards. He flew up to the Night Fury and started savaging the rider, digging his talons into the mans back, and biting every part of him with his sharp gums. And of course, the rider lost control and tried to get Toothless off his nose, just as Burpy pulled himself onto the dragons back!

Burpy saw toothless start attacking the rider, and realised that he could now get onto the dragons back without being noticed. He swung himself up and landed on the dragons back, the rider was too busy trying to get Toothless off his nose to notice Burpy sneak up behind him. The man then yanked Toothless off, and punched him between the horns, stunning the little dragon, the man then threw Toothless off the dragon, shouting,

"That's what you get for doing a poo in my fathers helmet!" He then turned to face Burpy, "What do you want?" He snapped as he pulled out his horrible hook and sword, without waiting for an answer, he stood up and lunged at Burpy. Burpy pulled out the training sword that Camicazi had given him, and they started fighting!

Burpy was as amazing as when he trained, he dodged, he parried, he thrusted. The man in front of him then tried the same trick that he had played with Camicazi, and tried to pull Burpy's legs from under him with his hook! Burpy saw the hook coming, jumped over it, and kicked the man off the dragon in mid jump! Burpy then sat on the saddle of the dragon, and realised that the saddle was injecting some sort of purple liquid into the dragon, making it obey any command the rider made! Burpy leaped off the saddle, and cut the harness holding it on, and yanked the saddle off! The dragons eyes fluttered, as if it was waking from a dream, just as Burpy jumped off the dragon and dove into the water. Burpy looked for Toothless, and saw the little dragon floating towards the waterfall of the hole in the sea! Burpy swam forward with great strength, despite not ever being taught how to swim as a human, and caught Toothless just before he fell! Burpy swam back to the boat, and heaved himself and the limp body of Toothless onto the boat.

Everyone on the boat was staring at Toothless, he wasn't moving at all! Joules then screamed, "I've got it!" And started rubbing his hands together, causing his hands to glow blue, he shouted "CLEAR!" As he placed his hands over Toothless' heart. The dragon's eyes snapped open, and Toothless took in a great gasp of air, and looked around at the group. The boat then suddenly tipped to one side, and they all turned to see the Night Fury looking at them, Nuffink looked at it and seemed to realise what it was indicating, and said to the group,

"This dragon is the alpha of all the dragons." He explained, "my Dad took me to see him when I was young, you too Zephyr, do you remember?" Zephyr nodded, and Nuffink then continued to explain how his, father Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the fourth, was the trainer of the first Night Fury, and even named it Toothless. Toothless was rather shocked at this, but seemed to let it pass. As they sailed away, the Night Fury flew back into the hole that Nuffink called "the Hidden World". The pain in Burpy's chest was starting to become unbearable, he would soon change, he was sure of this, he then saw another hole in the ocean, but this was not an ordinary hole, it was The Vortex, it was time to go.


	7. Stowaway

Chapter six

Stowaway

Burpy then pointed out to Joules and the others that it was time they left,

"Well, I thank you both for your help," said Camicazi, as she walked to the edge where Burpy and Joules had to jump from, "Burpy, keep the sword, you are really good at sword play," Zephyr And Nuffink then stepped up to Joules, and Zephyr said to him,

"I would like you to have this, Joules," and handed him her necklace, with its dragon scale in the centre,

"Thank you" He said as he put it on, "I will treasure it forever". Toothless was talking to Stormfly about something, and she seemed to be agreeing with him, Burpy called out to them,

"Goodbye Toothless, goodbye Stormfly! We will always remember you!" And Burpy was sure he heard toothless mutter,

"Oh you won't forget me Burpy," but Burpy put it out of his mind, and took Joules' hand as they sat at the edge of the boat, and just as they jumped, Burpy felt something grab onto the hood of his coat, and a voice shouting to Camicazi and the children,

"G-G-Goodbye!" And as they fell into the black tunnel of The Vortex, Burpy turned around to see… Toothless! Sitting in his hood! Burpy was able to say,

"What the What!" Before his regeneration rendered him unconscious, and his grip slipped from Joules' hand!

Meanwhile, back on Berk, Camicazi was writing out the next book in Hiccups memoirs, he may have been gone, but he was still part of the story. Camicazi kept wondering what happened to Toothless, Stormfly had told her that he decided that instead of hiding and waiting for a world where dragons will be appreciated, that he would find one with Burpy, she just hoped that he would be ok. She had just finished the first paragraph of the book;

"If you were to sail north till you couldn't feel your limbs, and the sea seemed to be trying to wreak your boat, and you heard the thunder that sounded like a monstrous roar, then you would soon come across a small island that seems to be half covered by bog, and half covered by snow. This is Berk, it is 12 hours away from despair, and a few miles from freezing to death. It may have a charming view of the sunset, but the main upside to this freezing land are the pets; whilst others have ponies, and dogs, well, Berk has something even better, they have DRAGONS!"

Thississa bigga fullstop

(The end)


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

So, Burpy now has a new companion, The ever disobedient dragon Toothless, how can that go wrong?

Burpy is now just a minute away from regenerating into a different person, but will he be different on the inside as well?

And now Joules is lost to The Vortex, where will he exit? And will he be safe?

And last but by no means least, that hooded figure at the start of this series, who in the name of the Flame was he? Can you guess?

Find out in the next volume in The Adventures Of Burpy Flame.


End file.
